To Feel
by MissMariaWrites
Summary: AU/AH DrabbleFic where Caroline is totally DTF...guess who else is? *wink wink* Rated M *wink wink*
1. Part 1

**This is me distracting you guys with Klaroline short stories while I figure out the plots for my longer stories :-)**

 **Please enjoy :-)**

* * *

 _To Feel - Part 1_

"He said _what?!_ "

"Care-"

"No, no, no, no, no," I hold up a hand, signaling for Elena to stop. "Tell me _exactly_ what you heard."

And Elena seems to pick up on my _don't-freaking-try-to-calm-me-down-and-just-give-it-to-me-straight_ tone because she sighs, closes her eyes momentarily and drops her head before speaking.

"Kai told Bonnie that he overheard Tyler in the locker room before last Friday's football game talking to Connor about how 'Caroline is nice and all, but she isn't giving it up' and that Vicky Donovan had propositioned him at a party the week before, and he was dying to 'get some action'." She uses air quotes and everything.

I could only balk at my best friend.

"And that's why he broke up with me? _Seriously?"_

"What did he tell you when he broke up with you?"

I think back to the text he had sent me Sunday night. "He said that he just wasn't feelin' it anymore, and that we deserved better for each other."

"Care, in all honestly, Tyler Lockwood is a total jerk. And to an extent, he was right – you definitely deserve better than him."

I'm grateful that Elena is trying to cheer me up, but I just really can't wrap my head around the situation. "I don't get it, 'Lena. We only dated for a month! And he knew that I was a virgin going into the relationship- if all he wanted was sex, then why did he stay with me?"

"I guess he thought that you would do it with him after you had been dating for a while."

"Did he really think that _a month_ was a while?"

"Maybe he thought he could change your mind?"

I think back to our one-month relationship. Everything had been fine at the beginning- dates at the Grille and going to the movies every once in a while. Then we started going to parties together, hanging out after football games. Our physical relationship had been fine- we made out pretty regularly. _Actually…_

"Things did get a little weird after he told me that he loved me."

"He told you that he loved you?!" Elena exclaimed.

I shrug. "Yeah, like two weeks ago or something."

"Did you say it back?"

I shake my head. "No. I wasn't sure if I loved him, so I didn't want to say it back without meaning it."

Elena lets out a relieved breath. "Okay, I was about to say."

I nod, totally getting what she means. Loving someone is a serious thing.

"So, is that what all guys expect out of a high school relationship? Sex?" I ask, feeling naïve. "I mean, I had heard of people hooking up, but I thought those were just like the juniors and seniors. We're just sophomores."

Elena shrugs. "I don't know. Matt and I have been dating for a year, and the farthest we've gotten is heavy make outs and touching over clothes."

"He hasn't pressured you into it or anything?"

She shakes her head. "No. We agreed that we wouldn't do anything until we were both ready. Plus, if we wanted to, we really wouldn't be able to. Like- where would we? My parents or Jeremy are always home, and I don't really feel comfortable at his house where his mom and Vicky just roam freely. They've walked in on us making out before, I would be so embarrassed if they saw us doing something more."

"I get you," I nod, totally understanding.

We were just finishing up our post practice stretches, so I stand up and brush the grass off my shorts. Although talking to Elena made me feel a little better, and a little less embarrassed, I can't help but feeling inadequate.

I had heard about couples having sex, but I just hadn't realized how true it was. I thought I would have at least another year to take that step, but apparently that phase of my life was suppose to be happening now.

 _Vicky was a_ freshman _, for Christ sakes!_ If anything, I was _behind!_

"Elena," I started as I helped her up from her position on the ground.

"Yeah?"

"I need to lose my virginity."

* * *

 **Gimme some feedback and I'll giveya more to read ;-) Tomorrow ;-)**


	2. Part 2

_To Feel - Part 2_

I focus my gaze intently on the line of trees on the other side of the football field as I realize the graveness of the situation. Elena steps into my line of vision.

"You _cannot_ be serious!"

I nodded solemnly. "I am very serious."

"But…why?"  
" _Because!_ " I throw my hands up in an exasperated motion. "I can't have this happen again! If Kai heard it, then the whole football team has probably caught wind that I'm a virgin and won't put out- _no one will want to date me!"_

"Care, I don't think-"

"Don't try to lecture me out of this, Elena. You at least have Matt," I huff. "I have no one."

"Well," Elena started, and I could see the gears in her head turning. She was trying to come up with a convincing argument where it wouldn't sound like she was lecturing me, I knew. But it wasn't going to work – I had my mind made up on this. "Who are you planning on losing your virginity to?"

And…I'm stumped. I had totally forgotten about that aspect of this whole thing. _Maybe I could just go back to Tyler and offer?_ No, I need to keep the little dignity I have left. And if I wanted to keep my dignity, I would also not sleep with anyone on the football team. Which left…

It was as if I was getting a sign from God himself.

I was still staring off into the tree line across the football field, thinking about who I could get to sleep with me, when a car pulls up. Sleek, vintage, and black. It catches my attention.

I watch as it parks, the driver side door opens, and out steps Klaus Mikaelson in all his bad boy glory- dark Henley, dark jeans, dark boots, dark sunglasses.

He leans against the side of his car, crossing his ankles over one another, crossing his arms over his chest. He staress out at the football field.

I watch as his sister, Rebekah Mikaelson, grabs her duffle bag and waves at her friends before beginning to walk across the field. She just started this year and had made the freshman squad. I haven't really had a chance to talk to her, but she seems nice enough.

"Klaus Mikaelson," I say, more to myself than to Elena.

Her eyes look like they're about to pop out of their sockets. " _The_ Klaus Mikaelson?" she starts, looking over to where I've been staring. "Caroline, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling perfectly fine," I snap. "Why? You don't think I could get him to sleep with me?"

"No! No, it's not that," Elena quickly amends. "It's just that… _really?_ I've heard so much dirt on him."

"Like what?" I asked, actually intrigued. Rebekah had already made her way across the field and was now putting her duffle bag in Klaus's trunk.

"Like…I heard that he slept with The Twins," she lowers her voice towards the end as if she thinks someone might hear.

"Twins? As in plural?" I clarify, and Elena nods. "Both of them? You're saying he slept with both Toxic Tatia and Katerina Titrova?"

She nods harder. "And I heard that he hooked up with Hayley Marshal last week at a house party."

"Oh." _I fucking hate Hayley Marshal, she is such a bitch._ "Well, I guess he's really experienced then. If anything, that's better for my situation." I push Hayley out of my mind and focus on the positives.

"But," Elena starts again. "How are you even going to proposition him?"

"He's in my Art History class," I say, which is true. He usually sits in the far back corner of the room, which doesn't really surprise me. It fits with his whole _don't-mess-with-me-I'm-mysterious-and-know-all-the-world's-secrets_ vibe. "I'll just talk to him tomorrow about it."

"Caroline," Elena tries one last time, her voice taking on a warning/worried tone.

"Elena," I mock. "Listen, I'll just ask, okay? The worst that can happen is that he says no and I feel a little embarrassed. It's not like he's going to go and tell the whole football team."

"He doesn't even talk to the football team."

"Exactly!" I say cheerfully, throwing my duffle over my shoulder, giving my best friend a smile. She could only roll her eyes.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	3. Part 3

_To Feel - Part 3_

 _Okay, Caroline, he's just another guy._

 _Yeah- a super hot, senior guy who's been with every popular senior girl and her sister (literally)._

 _That doesn't mean you should be intimidated!_

 _Well…maybe a little._

I sit in class, absently listening as the teacher talks about the evolution of oil painting. Normally, I would be taking some semblance of notes, but knowing that Klaus Mikaelson is sitting just three rows behind me has my mind going all kinds of crazy.

Usually, he would be the furthest thing from my mind. He isn't talkative, and never participates in class. Unless you were really focused on paying attention to him, you could totally miss him.

But today (actually, since I had seen him after cheer practice), he has been all I could think about.

I had spent several hours brainstorming ways to ask him to take my virginity. I could either just go for it and ask him, or actually try to start up a conversation and lead up to asking him.

After a lot of thought, I rationalized that trying to start a conversation probably wouldn't lead to anything- he would think of me as an annoying sophomore and then avoid me, which would dampen my plans to ask him after some sort of relationship had been formed.

So, I'm just going to come right out with it.

From what I had just recently learned, guys apparently really want sex. So what better way to appeal to him than with sex?

The bell rang, dismissing the class. That had been the fastest hour of my life.

I pick up my notes (which are really just doodles of random objects), and stuff them in my bag. From my peripheral vision, I see Klaus getting up from his seat and heading towards the door. Apparently he has no notes to pick up. No surprise, really.

I quickly sling my bag over my shoulder and follow after him.

 _Man, he walks fast._

"Klaus!" I call after him. I didn't yell, just spoke loud enough so that he could hear me. But he doesn't turn around. It takes a few more seconds to catch up to him, but I tap him on the shoulder, repeating his name.

He whirls around so fast that I don't have time to react, and end up just bumping into his chest.

"Whoa," I say, grabbing onto him for support just as he grabs me to steady me. "Sorry," I apologize, taking a small step back.

He's staring down at me with a frown, letting go of me when I'm standing straight again. He doesn't say anything, so I just continue.

"I'm Caroline Forbes," I start. His eyebrows shoot up slightly. He still doesn't say anything.

"I'm in your art history class," I add, hoping to see some sign of recognition. The expectant look remains on his face. "Okay, well, I kind of have something to ask you, but I can't really ask you right here in the middle of this over crowded hallway. Would you mind meeting me after school by the White Oak tree?"

The White Oak tree was one of Mystic Fall's most famous landmarks. It was the oldest tree to ever be recorded in town, and it was right on the outskirts of school. People usually went there to study during breaks, or to get high (but those guys weren't there until the late hours of the night).

He still doesn't respond.

"Blink twice if you can understand me." I'm sure he's permanently frozen. _Maybe this was his defense mechanism for when approached by other humans?_

I can't really tell if he smirked a little, but he does blink twice. I feel relief because I hadn't made a total fool of myself, but at the same time a little apprehensive.

Before he could change his mind, I smile and turned to leave him. "See you after school!" I call over my shoulder and head off to my next class.

* * *

 **I swear Klaus will get some lines next chapter ;-)**


	4. Part 4

_To Feel - Part 4_

The last bell rings and I head to my locker to get all of my stuff together. There was no cheer practice today, so after seeing Klaus I'm just going home or hanging out with Elena.

I panic for a second, remembering that Rebekah is also in cheer, and that Klaus would probably have to take her home. I don't want Rebekah hanging around and hearing what I have to say to Klaus.

 _But wait…Rebekah's a freshman._

I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding.

The freshman squad had practice every day- they were like the practice team for football (they practiced with the team, but didn't perform at games and pep rallies). Eventually, if they got good enough, they would move up to the varsity squad.

Thank God I had skipped that step. I had tried out the year before for the team and had been good enough to skip the freshman squad and go straight to varsity.

Okay, so Rebekah would be preoccupied with practice. And the White Oak tree was secluded enough that no one would see us talking, but not so secluded that no one would hear me if I screamed. Who knows, maybe Klaus is a serial killer.

I am risking my life…to lose my virginity.

I close my locker door, realizing that the halls were much more empty than they had been when I got there. I sling my bag with all my things over my shoulder and go for the front doors.

It's a nice autumn day. The sun was out, but it's breezy. I adjusted my beige knit sweater and dust off my jeans. I check my shoes for anything that may have gotten on them throughout the day, but they are clean. I run a nervous hand through my hair before turning towards the White Oak tree.

I'm surprised to see that Klaus is already there. He is leaning against the side of the tree trunk facing away from the school. I walk around towards him, careful not to trip on any of the roots.

He pushes away from the tree as I approach, taking a few steps towards me, his hands clasped behind his back.

"You came," I say, sounding a little more surprised than what I had meant to sound. Yeah, he had said that he would come (well, he nonverbally communicated that he would come, same thing), but I almost expected him not to be there.

"I blinked twice, didn't I?" He speaks, and I have to blink for a second.

 _Holy accent._

The Mikaelsons had moved to Mystic Falls from London about four months ago. I was aware that they were from England, that they had accents, and probably had tea every afternoon.

I had heard Rebekah speak so I had heard her accent, but the accent thing on Klaus was just…wow.

Realizing I've totally spaced out by the way Klaus was smirking at me, I push thoughts of his sexy accent away. "Right, yes, you did that."

"So," he starts, drawing out the word. "What was it that you needed to ask me?"

I had almost forgotten what I was there for. Almost.

 _My boyfriend recently broke up with me…No, sounds pathetic._

 _I heard that you've got some talent when it comes to the horizontal tango…laaame._

"I, uh…" _Am drawing a blank._ "Well, you see…" _I completely forgot how to string a sentence together._ "I'm a virgin." _There, that wasn't so hard. Wait…what?_

Klaus looks as surprised as I feel on the inside, but I'm sure I'm doing an awesome job at remaining serious.

"Oh-kay…" he draws that out too.

"Right, so I'm a virgin," _stop it with the virgin talk, Caroline!_ "And I kind of don't…want to be…anymore. So I was thinking that maybe you could…help me out…with that." I try not to cringe as I speak, emitting as much confidence as possible.

Now Klaus is frowning, looking at my face like he's trying to figure out a puzzle. I stay still and quiet, waiting for him to process.

After what I think was pretty close to a minute, he speaks again.

"Let me see if I understand," he starts, bringing his hands in front of him and pressing his palms together before bringing his fingers up to his lips. It kind of looked like he was praying, but I can tell it's just a thinking habit. "You," he directs his fingers in my direction. "Want me," he points at himself. "To take your virginity?"

"Yes," I reply carefully, mimicking his slow place.

He regards me for a couple more seconds before responding. "How much experience do you have, exactly?"

"Uhm," I think back to my relationship with Tyler. It's really the only romantic relationship I've had to date. "I've made out with a guy before."

"That's it?" He asks incredulously. "Did that include any… _other_ activities?"

"Besides just kissing? No, I told you, I'm a virgin."

"I'm starting to grasp that," he answers, rather mysteriously if I do say so myself. But I decide not to press him on it.

"So…will you do it or not?" I'm not known for having much patience.

He chuckles. "What exactly would I get out of this?"

I frown. _I hadn't thought of that._

Though I should have. If he did do it, he would be doing me a sort of favor. _I could pay him, maybe?_ But his family is already stinking rich, he doesn't need any more money. Maybe I could offer to do his homework for him, or write his college essays?

"An orgasm?" I reply with a half shrug and a sort of grimace.

I don't expect him to throw his head back, letting out a loud laugh. He has a nice laugh- melodic, but at the same time deep and sexy. _Gosh, it's getting hot._

"It's not funny," I snap in the most dangerous tone I can muster.

"I know, I know, I know," he says, shutting his mouth and pursing his lips, looking down at the ground. But his dimples ( _Ohemgee, seriously? Dimples?_ ) are still showing and his eyes are still sparkling.

"So stop laughing."

He takes a deep breath, calming himself before looking up at me under his lashes. _Damn him._

"Alright," he says once he's composed. "We'll see about how you'll repay me."

 _Huh?_ "Wait, are you… _agreeing?_ "

"Was that not what you wanted?" He arches a brow in question.

"Well, yeah, but…" _But what?_ "That was just…I don't know. Okay, so when do we do this?"

"Whoa, hold it," he holds up a hand to stop whatever it was I was doing.

"What?"

"We need to address the issue of your…experience."

"My experience?" Hadn't I already told him my experience? _Virgin, remember?_

"Your lack of experience, actually," he clarifies, and I try not to cringe too much. "We need to teach you some basics before we…get on with it."

"Basics?" What else was there to know? I'm pretty sure he's going to be doing most of the work, so why did it matter if I knew the basics?

"Yes, basics."

"Care to elaborate?"

He starts smirking again, but holds back on it. "I will in due time. When and where would you like to meet?"

"Uh," I look up at the canopy of leaves as I think. _Today is Tuesday so that meant…_ "Thursday after school at my place?" Mom is hardly ever home anyways, so my house is the safest bet.

He nods in agreement. "That works. What's your address?"

So I give him my address and he types it in on his phone.

"So, see you Thursday?" I confirm.

He nods, his ever present smirk still pulling at his lips. "Until then, Caroline."

I nod and turn away from him, feeling my face heat up at the sound of my name on his lips.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 **What'dya think?**

 **Just to address a common trend among the reviews: The chapters of this story are short because this is a drabble fic (meaning short chapters but quick updates). Hope that clears everything up :-) Thank you for your reviews!**


	5. Part 5

**Long chapter, you're welcome :-)**

* * *

 _To Feel - Part 5_

I try to put my encounter with Klaus out of mind for as much as possible. It was hard to focus on school on Wednesday.

During the day, all I was thinking about was seeing Klaus in art history. I saw him like three times before class, just walking through the halls or in the cafeteria. I had never seen him just walking around school before. Maybe now that I was hyper aware of him, I was seeing him everywhere?

But there was ultimately no point in stressing over it. When I walked into art, he was sitting in his regular seat at the back of the class. He didn't look up. At the end of class he stood and walked out, never sparing so much as a glance my way.

At practice, I was also hyper aware of Rebekah. I knew she didn't know about my agreement with Klaus (or did she?), but I felt like she was staring at me more.

"You _actually did it?_ " Elena gasps. She had been wondering why I was so antsy and I finally caved and told her. I didn't tell her Klaus would be coming over tomorrow, though.

"I said I would, didn't I?" I shrug.

"And he said yes?"  
I nod.

Again, we were stretching at the end of practice. We moved away from the larger group of cheerleaders so we could talk more in private.

"And you're for sure going to go through with it?"

"Yes, 'Lena. I'm committed to this."

She sighs heavily. "As your best friend, I think it's my responsibility to tell you that you're making a big mistake."

"Thank you for your input," I reply, genuinely grateful. "But, honestly, I really think I need this. And from the couple of minutes I had to talk to him, I don't think it'll be that bad. He doesn't seem totally terrible."

"I don't know…" she trails off. "I've heard some things."

"Well, keep 'em to yourself. I already talked to him, I'm not backing out."

When Klaus comes to pick Rebekah up, I make it a point to not pay attention. I focus on stretching super well, and by the time I look up, he's gone.

I let out a breath.

Thursday isn't any better.

If anything, it was worse.

Again I had to consciously put in effort into focusing in school and not thinking about Klaus. Again, he didn't spare me a glance in class.

At the end of the day I hurried to my locker and grabbed all of my books and stuff and went out to my car.

I had turned sixteen a few weeks before and had gotten my license that same day. A week later, I got home and saw a new car in the driveway. My mom and dad had gotten it for me, and I was very grateful.

I dropped everything in the back seat and pulled out of the parking lot quickly to avoid the after school traffic.

Mystic Falls was a small town, so everything was relatively close. I lived about ten minutes away from school, so I was home in no time.

I hadn't exactly told Klaus at what time to get here, I had just told him after school. So I assumed I had maybe half an hour before he arrived.

With that in mind I did my best to tidy everything up, making sure the living room looked presentable and the kitchen was clean. I finally went into my room, making my bed and put away some of the random stuff strewn over my desk and floor.

Just as I'm finishing up, the doorbell rings.

I jump, slightly surprised. I had gotten so caught up in stress cleaning that I didn't even realize the time. As I'm leaving my room I pass by a mirror and do my best to make myself presentable.

My hair is half up in a bun so I just make sure the hair that is down wasn't too tangled. I pull my maroon long sleeve down a little, adjusting my bra. Then I dust off my skinny jeans and take a deep breath, heading down the stairs.

Klaus is standing at my doorstep. We have a glass window on our door which was usually covered by two little white curtains. They are current pulled aside.

His hands are clasped behind his back and he's looking down at his feet. When he catches sight of me moving towards him, he looks up, almost stopping me in my tracks.

I knew this before, _but Klaus Mikaelson was hot._

Ruggedly, beautifully hot.

I reach the door and pull it open. He smirks.

"Hi," I breath, realizing I'm slightly breathless.

"Good afternoon, love."

 _Jesus H. Christ did he just say love?! And when did he get polite?_

"Good afternoon," I repeat his greeting. "Come in." I step aside and open the door wider.

He nods, stepping inside. I close the door behind him.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I fall into my default hostess mode.

"I'm fine," he shakes his head, offering a small smile.

"Okay," I nod, rolling back and forth on my heels.

"How has your day been?"

I'm slightly confused as to why he's making small talk. "It's been good. What about yours?" And why am I continuing it?

He smirks, again looking like he knows something I don't. "Rather pleasant."

"Oh, good then," I reply. "So…what are we doing today?"

He chuckles, shaking his head slightly. "You aren't very patient, are you?"

"It's not one of my outstanding virtues, no."

Another chuckle. I'm glad I amuse him so much.

He holds out a hand towards the rest of the house. "Then lead the way."

"Where?"

"Wherever you feel most comfortable for this."

"Oh," I blink. We're getting down to it, aren't we? "My room, I guess."

I walk ahead of him, leading him up the stairs and into my room.

He walks in behind me and looks around, taking in the pictures on my walls, the books in my bookshelf, the homework on my desk. I watch as he looks, leaning against the edge of my bed.

"Nice room," he comments, turning to me.

"Uh, thanks," I say, then look towards the bed. "Wanna sit?" He should get acquainted with my bed since that's where it's going to happen, right?

He nods and I sat on the edge of the mattress. He sits next to me and I kick off my sneakers, turning and crossing my legs to face him.

"So, what are we doing?"

Another chuckle, another shake of the head. He runs a hand through his hair and then looks over at me.

"Today, we're going to kiss."

"Kiss?" _What? But, I thought we were gonna…_

"Yes, kiss," he nods. "You are familiar with the term, right?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, I know what kissing is. But why?"

"Well," he starts. "Kissing is usually the first step towards physical intimacy. Once you feel comfortable kissing someone, you will most likely feel more comfortable doing…other things."

I let what he's just said sink in, and figure that he actually has a valid point. "So we're just kissing today?"

"Yes," he nods, an amused smirk taking shape on his lips.

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Okay," I nod in return, taking note of how I can suddenly breathe a little easier.

"So… kiss me," he says expectantly.

"Wait, why do I have to kiss you? Why can't you kiss me?"

"You're the one asking for my…services," he adds the last part with a smirk and I snort.

"Fine," I agree. But then I don't really know what to do. As sexist as this sounds, I'd always thought the guy had to initiate the first kiss. Then again, I had proposed sex to Klaus, why should initiating a kiss be any different?

I scoot a little closer to him so that my knee is touching his thigh. He holds still, a small smirk still on his lips.

So I lean forward and close my eyes, pressing my lips to his.

The first thing I notice is that his lips are softer than I thought they would be. The second thing I notice is that Klaus, more specifically his lips, aren't moving. I kiss him for a few seconds, attempting to elicit some sort of reaction, but he remains still.

I pull away and open my eyes, looking up at Klaus, expecting him to look unimpressed.

Instead, there's a hint of a smile on his lips.

"What?" I ask, feeling very self conscience.

"That was sweet," he says, his smile growing wider.

And for some reason, his words make me feel ten times more self conscience. I feel my cheeks flame, surely turning bright red. So I tuck my chin into my chest and bite my lip, looking down at the comforter, not really knowing what to say.

"Hey," he says, and I feel his fingertips under my chin, pulling my face up so that I'm looking at him again. "That's not a bad thing."

"I didn't think it was, I just…" I didn't really know what to think. All I could think about was how Klaus had slept with other girls who were much more experienced than I, and when they kissed him, he probably didn't think it was "sweet". They were probably able to get them to kiss them back on the first kiss. "Nothing, never mind."

He narrows his eyes at me, clearly seeing through my bullshit.

"For the record, I prefer 'sweet' to 'mauling my face'."

It's like he's read my mind.

I'm pretty sure I laugh because I'm nervous and hyper sensitive, not because what he's said is actually funny. But when I open my eyes he has a small smile on his face again, and I decide to take his word for it.

"So you're saying I was good?"

His lips twitch and he speaks again. "Delectable."

 _Queue tomato-faced Caroline._

"That was good for a first kiss," he goes on to say. His hands drop away from my face. "Now, kiss me again, but with a little more passion."

" _Passion?_ " I try the word out. Of course I had heard it before and knew what it meant, but I had never made out with someone passionately.

"Just kiss me and follow my lead," he says and I nod. _Okay._

We're close enough now that I don't have to physically move. Without really thinking about it, I reach up and slide a hand around the side of his neck so that his hair it tickling the end of my fingertips.

I lean in and capture his lips again, starting the kiss just like I started the first one. The difference this time is that he kisses me back, and I almost pull away because I hadn't been expecting it.

But instead of pulling away, I scoot closer, lean in a bit more.

And his hands are resting on my waist.

After a couple of seconds, I feel his hot breath against my lips, his tongue swiping over my bottom lip.

And everything is so warm and wet and heavenly that I moan into his mouth, which apparently Klaus likes because I feel his fingers flex into my sides and he presses against me even more.

Then, as easy as breathing, I slide onto his lap, straddling his legs, never pulling away from his lips.

It's a heady feeling, kissing Klaus Mikaelson. He runs the tip of his tongue down the center of my pallet, sending a pleasant shiver down my spine. I nip at his lips and stroke at his tongue with my own, his response evident as his grip on me tightens and his chest rumbles with deep moans.

Suddenly his lips are no longer on mine, but they're on my jaw, behind my ear. He sucks gently on the skin there, and I tilt my head a little to give him better access.

"When breathing becomes hard," he mumbles against my skin, skimming the side of my neck with his lips. "You can move to kiss your partner here," he stops right where my shoulder meets my neck, lavishing the little area of skin with his kisses. "Or here," he says as he moves to my collar bone, the scrape of his teeth causing me to gasp in surprise. "It allows you to replenish your oxygen."

My fingers are woven into his hair now, and I scratch his scalp lightly with my nails, causing him to bite down a little harder on my skin.

I give his hair a little tug, his head falling back and away from his ministrations on my neck.

"Screw oxygen," I say before latching onto his lips again. I can tell he likes my abrasiveness because his arms fully encircle my waist, and I'm pressed completely against him. _Well, he told me to be passionate._

And we kiss like that for a few minutes – all tongues and teeth and heavy breaths.

But I can't keep it up because I already feel like this is turning into a more physical territory, which is something Klaus had said we weren't going to do today.

He seems to pick up on it too, because after a while his arms loosen around my waist and he brings one hand up to cup my jaw, his thumb running back and forth over my cheek.

I get what he's communicating immediately, slowing the kiss down before pulling away.

I sit back on his lap and open my eyes. His eyes are still closed.

He's taking deep breaths, keeping his eyes clenched shut, so I waited for him to…finish whatever he's doing.

When he opens his eyes, I bite my lip. Nervous habit.

"Well?"

"That was…definitely not sweet."

"Was it okay?"

" _Okay?_ Caroline, that was…more than okay. That was good. That was great. We can definitely cross kissing off our to-do list."

I'm assaulted by a round of nervous giggles.

When I come to, I stare down at my lap. More like Klaus's lap.

Then I looked up at Klaus, feeling myself flush. _Again._

"Sorry," I apologize, scrambling off his lap and back onto the safety of my bed. "I got a little carried away."

"There's no need to apologize, sweetheart." _His voice was so goddamn smooth._

"Okay," I say, not really knowing what else _to_ say.

"Alright," he nods, getting to his feet.

"You're leaving?"

He tilts his head to the side, the ever present smirk returning to his lips. "We kissed didn't we?"

"We did…"

"And that was all I had planned for today."

"Right," I nod, trying not to sound disappointed. A quick glance at my bedside clock lets me know that Klaus has been here for almost an hour. "I'll walk you out?"

He steps aside, sweeping his hand in front of him. "Lead the way."

I stand up too, leaving my shoes by my bed and just walking through the house with socks. I walk back down the stairs and lead him to the door, opening it for him.

"When are we going to meet again?" I ask as he gets to the porch.

"When are you available?"

"Next Tuesday I don't have practice," I comment, thinking about other days when we can meet.

"Tuesday it is."

"But wait, aren't you busy or anything? We can meet on some other day?" I know he's just agreed to meet on Tuesday, but I feel like I'm not taking his own schedule into consideration.

He shakes his head. "Tuesday is fine."

"Then I'll see you on Tuesday."

"Have a good weekend, Caroline," he nods before walking off my porch. I close the door, and lean against it and think about how great of a kisser Klaus is.

* * *

 **Next chapter spoiler:** **"Come over here and warm me up, then."**


	6. Part 6

_To Feel - Part 6_

I was antsy at school on Friday. I tried to tell myself it had nothing to do with Klaus, but I knew it had everything to do with him.

My nervousness was unnecessary though because Klaus wasn't in school. At least, he wasn't in our art class, and I didn't see him around, so I assumed he wasn't in school. He wasn't even there to pick Rebekah up from practice.

I spent my weekend trying really hard to distract myself from thoughts of him. I did my homework, I studied, I watched movies and hung out with Elena. But it didn't help that every time I looked at my bed, memories of Klaus sitting on the edge of it would come back.

Monday was no different – Klaus wasn't in class, and he wasn't there to pick up his sister.

His seat in art was empty again on Tuesday.

I was disappointed, but mostly embarrassed. _Was he avoiding me?_

I rolled my eyes at my thoughts. Klaus had his own life and his own things to deal with, I highly doubted he would skip school three days in a row to avoid me.

Since I hadn't seen or heard from him in almost a week, I assumed that he wouldn't be coming over after school. Which was why I was totally surprised to see him sitting on my porch when I pulled into the driveway of my house, wearing a simple black coat, his hands stuffed in his pockets. _It was freezing outside, how was he not cold?_

"We said Tuesday, right?" Klaus says, standing as I approach him.

"We did," I nod dumbly, walking up the steps towards the door.

"Why do you look so shocked, love?"

I shrug, trying to seem indifferent as opposed to actually-really-excited while opening the door. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thank you." I nod and head towards the stairs, Klaus following after me.

When we reach my room I drop my bag and books then pull off my coat and kick off my boots. I can hear Klaus shuffling around behind me as I move around the room, grabbing a warm sweater from the back of my desk chair, pulling it on.

I climb on to the bed and finally look over at Klaus, who's still standing in the doorway.

"Well, come on," I pat the space in front of me, trying not to sound as excited as I feel.

He ducks his head and grins, walking over and sitting on the edge of my bed, much as he had before.

"What are we doing today?"

He chuckles and rubs his hands together. "Someone's eager."

I ignore the heat in my cheeks. "Just curious."

"Right," he nods, sounding incredulous but not harping on it. "We'll start by kissing some more."

" _Again_?"

"What, you don't like kissing me?"

He knows exactly how to push my buttons _– my mortification button, my embarrassment button, my hot and bothered button…_

"I'm not answering that," I shake my head before leaning in to kiss him, but pull away almost right away. "Klaus, you're freezing!"

His lips were ice cold. Without really thinking about it, I reach up and touch his cheek, which I now notice is slightly flushed from the cold. The tip of his nose is red too.

"I'll warm up, don't worry about it," he tries to dismiss me.

"Like hell," I grumble, my hand sliding down to his neck, which is also very cold. "You could get sick!"

I'm standing, going for the chest at the end of my bed, taking out a blanket. "Take off your coat," I say.

"Caroline," he starts, and I can here the rebuttal in his tone.

"Just do it, Klaus," I say, not really in the mood for his shit. He seems to pick up the annoyance in my voice and removes his coat without another word. I take it from him and drape it over my foot board, then shake out the blanket and place it on his shoulders.

"I'm going to go get you some tea."

"Bu-"

"Hush!" And I'm out the door and down the stairs before he has the chance to argue anymore.

We have a Keurig in the kitchen, so I just pick one of the tea cups and place it in the slot. Steaming hot tea pours out into the mug I have set out in seconds. I throw away the used tea cup and grab the mug, carrying it up to my room.

Klaus is exactly where I've left him. I hand him the mug and he looks down at it gratefully.

"How long were you out there?" I ask. He decides to dodge my question by bringing the tea up to his lips, taking a sip and wincing at the heat.

"Just a little while."

I scoff, not believing his lies for one second. "How long is 'a little while'?"

He shrugs, taking another sip. "I don't exactly recall."

I huff. He has yet to make eye contact. "I don't appreciate being lied to."

He finally looks at me, but only blinks. I know he isn't going to answer me, so I reach over and touch my fingers to his neck.

"You're still too cold."

"Come over here and warm me up, then."

I'm taken aback by his request, and he seems to be as well. But I find that I really do want to warm him up, so I take the mug from his hands and put it on my side table before sliding onto his lap. Easy as breathing.

"I didn't mean-" he starts.

"Oh yes you did."

I kiss him the way he taught me, nipping at his lips and begging for his tongue. My hands are on his too cold neck, so I wrap my arms around his shoulders and press closer to him, the coolness of him seeping through my clothes.

His arms wrap around my waist like they did before, and we stay like that for some time.

I reach back after a few minutes and urge him to slip his hands under my shirt. They're cold, causing me to jump a little.

"I'm sorry," Klaus mumbles against my lips, but I shake my head, communicating that I don't really care. Either way, after a few seconds, his hands are warm, and I like the way they feel on my bare skin.

He curls his fingers into the dip of my spine, and my toes curl. Without meaning to, I press against him, sending him back onto the bed, taking me with him.

"Sorry," I say as I pull away, but he doesn't let me get too far.

"Don't be," he says, holding me to him.

"Are you warm?" I ask him and he chuckles.

"I'd say we past warm a few minutes ago, love," he says and I chuckle, too.

We're left looking at each other, our faces inches from each other.

I could stay like this all day, really. Klaus is much more beautiful up close, his eyes my favorite feature.

"What's next?" I ask, barely above a whisper.

Instead of answering, he flips us over, sealing his lips over mine for a few seconds. When he pulls away, he speaks.

"Would it be alright if I touch you, Caroline?"

The question throws me for a loop because I can feel his hands on my back so he's technically already touching me. He seems to register the confusion in my face because he shakes his head and speaks again.

"I mean… _touch_ you," one of his hands leaves my back, slowly going around to settle over my tummy. His knuckles brush my skin as the tips of his fingers dip beneath the waistband of my jeans.

"Oh," I say, but it comes out all breathy. "I-I mean, okay. That is if-if you want to."

A grin manifests on his beautifully plump lips, which are swollen from kissing me, and he nods slowly. "I do," he says, his voice just above a whisper.

He's kissing down my jaw and down my neck. He stops at the base of my throat and speaks again. "But you have to want it too, love."

And he's back to kissing my skin, stopping where the neckline of my sweater starts. His other hand moves from it's place on my back around to my side, his thumb tracing the pattern of my rib cage. He continues to run his knuckles back and forth along the waistband of my jeans, not moving an inch lower.

His stubble tickling my throat, his fingertips teasing my skin – I'm a mess of sensations.

"Car-o-line," he says, drawing out my name by its syllables.

"Huh?" I'm too focused on the fact that he's nudging the neckline of my sweater so that it's around my shoulder, leaving it bare to his lips.

"Do you want me to touch you?" He asks straight out this time.

"I-" His thumb massages little circles into my skin. "I-" His lips linger a little longer on my shoulder. "I don't know," I say, but it comes out as more of a whimper. "I've never – I don't know."

I feel the prickling of tears behind my eyelids, so I keep them clenched shut.

"Caroline?" He's stops completely, his hands still against my body. "Caroline, sweetheart, look at me."

I shake my head and remove my hands from around his neck so that when I open my eyes I can catch the annoying tears.

"Are you uncomfortable? We don't have to do this."

He's looking down at me, his blue eyes wide and worried.

I shake my head again and sniffle a little. "I'm not uncomfortable, I just…I don't know!" I cover my face with my hands. "I've never gone this far – I mean yeah, Tyler tried taking it a step further once or twice but I just said no and I was fine! I don't know why I'm crying!"

I feel his hands move away from me and I let out a breath – although not a breath of relief. I thought he'd get off the bed or something, but instead I feel his fingers around my wrists, removing my hands from my face.

"It's alright, Caroline," he says, and I don't see any judgment in his eyes, so I believe his words. "Come, I want to try something."

He helps me sit up, and he sits next to me, turning his body to face mine.

"What?" I ask, swiping at my cheeks to get rid of my wayward tears.

"I know you said you weren't uncomfortable, but I don't think that's entirely true."

I open my mouth to speak but he holds up a hand to silence me. He runs the same hand through his hair, letting out a slightly frustrated sigh.

"To have a good…sexual experience, you need to be comfortable with your partner," he looks up at me from under his lashes. "Just because we're good at making out doesn't mean that we're ready to move on to more explicit activities, and I apologize for assuming that."

"It's okay," I say. "You're being much more considerate about this than I thought you would be."

He blinks at me for a few seconds, looking utterly confused and a little bewildered. "I'm sorry, I don't think I follow."

"You know," I start, waiting for some sort of recognition to register in his features, but he continues to look lost. "I've just heard that, since you got here you've…hooked up with a few girls," I shrug, trying to seem nonchalant about it.

He takes another few seconds to process what I've said before his face goes stone cold. "Is that what you've heard?"

"Well…yeah."

"So, let me get this straight," he pauses for a second, seeming to get his own thoughts together. "You asked me to take your virginity because you _heard_ that I happen to be a good lay?"

Now I'm the one blinking at him, except I don't know what to say. But I don't really have to think for long because he keeps talking.

"And you thought I'd, what? Just shag you right away and leave you to it?" He's no longer the calm and collected Klaus I've come to know. He sounds upset. He stands abruptly, looking down at me with cold eyes. "Do you really think that low of me?"

Still blinking, still speechless, now feeling like a total bitch.

His jaw clenches and he nods once, straightening up. "I guess that answers my question."

With one last glance in my direction, he strides out of the room, grabbing his coat, leaving me on the center of the bed, wondering when it all started going downhill.

But I can't come up with anything. I can't remember a single second of what just transpired between us, except that we were touching and kissing and in our own little bubble of delight just minutes before.

I'm off my bed and down the stairs seconds later, running out the front door, not even bothering with shoes. I whip my head from left to right, trying to catch a glimpse of Klaus.

I see him about fifty feet away on the sidewalk. _Damn, he moves fast._

"Klaus!" I call out. He doesn't turn around so I run down the porch steps and start running down the sidewalk. "Klaus, wait! Klaus!"

I can see him slowing down, and he turns his head to the side, watching me through his peripheral.

I reach him, out of breath.

He's stopped walking, but doesn't speak as he faces me.

"I'm- I'm sorry," I pant out, my breath condensing in the cold air. "I- it was totally wrong of me to assume I knew your life when all I know about you is based on what I've heard from other people. I'm really, really sorry." I mean every word I say, and I hope he can see that.

His eyes dart over my face, seemingly looking for something. He purses his lips and clenches his jaw, then takes a step towards me so our noses are almost touching.

"Do you know why I accepted to take your virginity?" He says and I swallow, shaking my head.

The smirk that overtakes his features isn't like any I've seen on him before. It's…dark, menacing.

"I've never been with a virgin before – and from what I've heard…" he leans in a little more, his voice dropping to a whisper like he's telling me a secret. "Virgins have the tightest pussies – which, as you can guess, would have been a plus for me in our situation."

I can feel the blood draining from my face, the cold air making my skin feel numb. I'm shaking, but not because it's cold. It's getting hard to breathe.

He reaches up, running his knuckles over my cheek. I slap his hand away from getting near my face. He takes it in stride, never moving, his voice never faltering.

"I was only taking it slow with you so that it wouldn't be as painful for you. After all, what's the fun in fucking an unwilling body?"

That snaps me out of it. I push away from him hard, causing him to take a few steps back away from me.

When he regains his posture, he smirks again, his eyes dropping to rake down my body.

I feel dirty. I feel uncomfortable.

I feel hot tears streaming down my cheeks.

I turn around, hugging myself to keep warm as I walk barefoot back to my house.

Not once do I look back at Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

 **Honestly, my original plan for this chapter was for Klaus and Caroline to do some smutty stuff. But as I was writing, all of a sudden they got into a fight. Le sigh.**

 **Just wanted to let you guys know that I probably won't be updating again until Wednesday or Thursday (I can practically here you all moaning and groaning). My finals start tomorrow (ew) so I'll be focusing on them for a few days.**


	7. Part 7

_To Feel - Part 7_

"Care, are you okay?" Elena asks during lunch.

I look up from my plate. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

She looks down at my plate and then up at me incredulously. "Because you've just been picking at your burger bun for the last ten minutes."

I look down at my plate. It looks like my burger bun has exploded into a hundred tiny pieces.

I shrug. "I'm just not hungry. I had a big breakfast."

I can see she doesn't believe me, but she doesn't push me.

One of the cafeteria staff passes by our table and I throw away the remnants of my lunch, really not feeling like eating.

I try to insert myself into the conversation at hand. We're sitting with the varsity squad and they're talking about the after party that's supposed to be happening after the homecoming game tonight, which everyone is assuming we'll win.

And if we don't win, we'll still party because "#YOLO".

I sigh and nod along when one of the seniors asks if Elena and I will be there.

Honestly, I don't want to go. I don't even want to cheer at the game tonight. I just want to go home where my chances of running into Klaus are absolutely zero.

Not that the chances were any higher here at school.

He seemed to be avoiding me, too. Not that I could wrap my head around the "why" of that.

He'd been late to class everyday since last Wednesday, and had been the first one out everyday. Some days he wouldn't even show up.

I didn't see him in a hallways or in the cafeteria. He didn't even get out of his car when he picked up Rebekah anymore.

 _Better for me,_ I tried to convince myself. He was just making this easier for me to forget that anything had ever happened between us.

Actually, hardly anything had happened between us. Hardly anything at all. We had just kissed a few times.

Okay, more like made out a few times.

And he almost fingered me. Almost. That didn't even count. I'm not going to think about that anymore like as if it would have happened. Because it didn't. Nope.

Everyone at the table laughs and that snaps me out of my thoughts. I chuckle a little and duck my head so that they don't notice I haven't been paying attention. But Elena notices. She gives me a look out of the corner of her eye.

"Headache," I mouth, scrunching up my nose.

She narrows her eyes at me, and I decide I really can't take anymore of it. She can totally tell something is going on with me, and I'm not going to be able to shake her.

So I stand and excuse myself, saying that I have to go to the bathroom. I keep an ear out for Elena, but she doesn't get up to follow me. I let out a sigh of relief.

I've done my best to distract myself the last week and a half.

I've focused on school, taking obscenely detailed notes in ever class. I've done my homework when it's assigned. I've thrown myself into every cheer routine like it's going to be my last.

The homecoming committee has been having more meetings since homecoming is tomorrow night, so that has also taken up some of my time.

When I find myself idle, I clean. And organize. And reorganize. And clean again.

But sometimes, times when I leave my brain unguarded, I think about Klaus.

How his kisses were sweet, and deep and cut me to the bone. How his hands were gently, his caresses careful, as if he was trying not to break me.

Sometimes I let myself get caught up in the memories. But then it starts to hurt, so I remember the way he sneered at me out in the cold, the disgusting things that came out of his mouth.

I'm standing in the middle of the school hallway, dressed in my burgundy cheer skirt and a white sweater with the Timberwolves Cheer logo in the front, about to start crying. I've turned into a walking irony.

I rub my face and take a deep breath, pushing Klaus out of my mind for the millionth time, and start walking towards the girl's bathroom.

A door bursts open a few feet ahead of me and two guys come barreling out. One has the other by the shirt collar, and he slams his opponent into the lockers lining the wall.

I blink.

It's Klaus. And Tyler.

Klaus slams Tyler into the locker again and snarls something at him before drawing his fist back.

Matt comes rushing out of the locker room door just in time to pull Klaus back and away from Tyler, although it takes some struggling on Matt's part.

"Come on, man, it's not worth it." Matt is saying, trying to calm Klaus down.

"Mikaelson!" Coach Tanner's voice booms from across the hall and everyone (a crowd has formed at the locker room door) turns to look at him. "Principle's office – now!"

Klaus yanks his arms out of Matt's hold and straightens out his shirt before looking down at Tyler, who's leaning against the lockers, one more time.

Suddenly, he looks over in my direction, his eyes snap to mine.

There's an intensity in them I've never seen before, and I swallow, my throat suddenly dry.

"Mikaelson!"

He blinks, then turns away from me and follows Tanner down the hall towards the principle's office.

"Get to a nurse, Lockwood!" Tanner calls out before disappearing around a corner, Klaus right behind him.

I watch as Tyler straightens up, wincing a little as he does. He looks at me too, but his eyes go dark and his nostrils flare as he does. He stalks over to me, his breath puffing.

"I break up with you and you go and get yourself a boyfriend to pound on me? What the fuck, Caroline!?"

"He's not my boyfriend," I say, my tone flat.

Tyler rolls his eyes. "Now you're a fucking liar, too. Way to go, Care."

And with that last jab he turns around and walks away to find a nurse to tend to him.

I have no idea what he's just said. _Klaus, my boyfriend? Far, far from it buddy._

Now Matt is approaching me, a look of pity on his face.

"Care," he starts, but I hold a hand up to stop him.

"Save it, Matt." I don't think I have it in me to listen to anyone say hurtful things to me anymore, so I turn around and walk back towards the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Back as promised!**

 **(I also promise that Care and Klaus will be back on speaking terms by Part 9)**


	8. Part 8

_To Feel - Part 8_

I bend down and open my duffle bag, grab my sweater and throw it on to offer some protection against the cold night. We were allowed to wear our long sleeved tops for tonight's game because of the cold, but nothing beats a sweater.

I sigh, instantly feeling the warmth of it on my skin.

I stuff my pom poms in the duffle and sling the strap over my shoulder, walking out into the empty football field.

We won our homecoming game, as expected.

And now it's expected of me to show up at the after party.

I'm seriously considering just ditching and staying home because I want to avoid Tyler.

Thinking of Tyler makes me frown, and think of Klaus. _Why had he been fighting Tyler? Why did Tyler get off the hook for the fight? Did Tyler even get a hit in?_

Their encounter had been plaguing my thoughts since the moment I went back into the cafeteria. It picked at the edges of my brain while I was in class, and messed with my focus while we were running through our last minute pre-game practice.

I'm one of the last people to leave, so the parking lot is practically empty. I spot my car immediately.

I also spot Rebekah Mikaelson sitting on the curb of the parking lot, her hands stuffed deep in the pockets of her coat.

"Hey, Rebekah," I say, giving her some warning as to who's approaching. We know of each other, but we don't actually know each other.

I'm very, very aware that this is Klaus's sister. I'm also pretty sure she has no idea of the deal I made with Klaus. To her, I'm just another girl on the varsity cheer squad.

She looks up when I stop to stand next to her, giving me a tentative smile. "Hi, Caroline."

"Do you have a ride?" I ask, forcing myself to sound casual.

"Uh," she looks away from me and towards the parking lot entrance for a few seconds. "My brother is supposed to be picking me up. I'm sure he's late though."

I instinctively check my cell phone for the time. It's almost ten o'clock.

"Is he usually this late?" He was always there on time to pick her up from practice. The two times he had come over to my house he had also been pretty punctual.

She shakes her head. "It's not like him to be, no."

She doesn't offer anything else, but I don't want to leave her just like that.

So I drop my duffle bag on the ground next to her and sit on the curb.

She looks over at me questioningly.

"Well, I'm not just going to leave you out here by yourself," I shrug.

"You don't have to stay," she says.

"I know. But I want to," I shrug again. "So I'm assuming you've at least called your brother?" I take extra care to not say his name. For all she knows, I don't know her brother.

She's silent for a moment, regarding me carefully. It reminds me of the first time I spoke to Klaus, when he wouldn't say anything to me.

Thank God Rebekah isn't exactly like him. She talks.

"I did," she nods. "I've texted him, too, but he hasn't responded. I at least expected a text from him, especially since –"

She breaks off suddenly, as if she's caught herself saying more than she's really meant to.

"Especially since what?" I inquire.

Another sigh. "He got into a fight today, which got him sent home early. I thought he would be fine to pick me up, but as you can see," she gestures towards the Klaus-less parking lot. "He would have told me if he couldn't pick me up. At least I would have known to catch a ride with someone."

She stops talking, but I wait a couple more seconds before talking, just in case she isn't done.

I stand up, grabbing my bag. "Well, come on then. I'll give you a ride home."

"I don't want to be a bother."

I shrug. "You aren't," I offer my hand for her and she takes it, standing up and grabbing her own duffle. "Where do you live?"

She rattles off her address and gives me some rough directions so I get a pretty good idea of where I'm going. Apparently the Mikaelsons live in a mansion by the forest edge.

When we get into the car, I start it up and turn on the heater. Rebekah sighs gratefully, turning her vents so that the warm air is hitting her directly, putting her hands in front of them.

I chuckle. "Yeah, I feel you."

I do the same as I wait for the car to heat up.

"Thanks for doing this," Rebekah says after a couple of seconds of silence.

I shrug and smile. "It's no problem. Girls, especially squad members, have to stick together."

"You were really good today," she commends and I turn to look at her. "I mean, you're just really good in general. At cheerleading, I mean."

I blink at her, not really having expected the compliment. "Thank you," I say. "I've been doing it for as long as I can remember, so it's just a result of a lot of practice."

"I've only just started this year."

"Really?" I ask.

She nods. "Yeah. Back in London, where we lived before we moved here, cheerleading wasn't that big of a deal at my school. I did a lot of dancing – ballet and such."

"Why did you decide to do cheerleading here? Why not just keep dancing?"

She shakes her head and laughs ruefully. "This is going to sound horribly petty," she says.

"No, go ahead," I encourage, genuinely curious.

She looks at me apprehensively, and then looks away, focusing on her hands before speaking. "I really wanted to fit in."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with wanting to fit in."

"I know! It's just – my brothers give me crap for it all the time."

"For wanting to fit in?"

"Yes! But it's not like they would understand, you know? They're all so talented and confident," she turns in her seat then, fully facing me as she continues to speak. "Take Elijah, for example – he's graduating from college this year. He's _so_ smart – he got into law school, and I think he's ahead by like a year or something."

 _Wow, that's impressive._

"And don't even _get me started_ on Niklaus," she rolls her eyes and I try not to look rigid. I urge her on with a nod, because I do want her to get started on Klaus. Or Niklaus. Whatever.

"He's good at everything. Literally, everything I've seen him try, he looks so natural doing it. He mostly sticks to the arts – drawing, painting, the piano, the guitar."

I blink at her because – _Painting? Piano?_

 _Who the fuck was Klaus (excuse me, Niklaus) Mikaelson?_

"Oh, and horseback riding. He does that too. He even did some rugby back at his school in London."

 _Sweaty Klaus on a horse. Sweaty Klaus playing rugby. Mama mia._

"Compared to them, I'm no big deal."

"That's not true," I shake my head. "From what you've told me, you're all uniquely outstanding in your own ways – Elijah with his brain and Niklaus with his art and stuff. From what I've seen, you're a good cheerleader, and you're good with people. Have you thought of maybe trying out for Miss Mystic Falls in a few years?"

She shakes her head. "What's that?"

I smile. "It's just this pageant we have here. The winner is crowned Miss Mystic Falls and keeps the title for a whole year. It's quite prestigious."

"Have you been Miss Mystic Falls?"

I shake my head. "You can't try out until junior year."

"Oh," she looks a little dejected.

"Which means you have plenty of time to get involved and make yourself the absolute best candidate you can be," I smile, and so does she. "You'll be the only Miss Mystic Falls out of all your siblings – guys can't try out."

That makes her laugh. I laugh too.

I notice that the car's already warm, so I put it in reverse and head out.

I let her pick the music while I drive, and I find that we have pretty similar tastes.

The Mikaelson mansion is outside of the suburbs, right at the forest's edge. There's a long, winding road that leads to the driveway and front of the house.

When I pull into the driveway, I can't help but take a second to stare.

"It's a little overwhelming, isn't it?" She asks, turning to grab her duffle from the back seat.

"Just a tad," I say. They're mansion is almost as big as the Mayor's mansion.

"My parents like their luxuries," she shrugs and undoes her seatbelt. "Thank you for the ride…and for the talk."

"Like I said, it's no problem. If you ever want to talk again, about anything, you can come to me."

She frowns and smiles at the same time. It's weird, but I can tell she looks conflicted. "Thank you, Caroline."

I shrug. "Thank you for DJ-ing," I say and she laughs, opening the door.

"I'll see you at practice," she says and I nod.

"See ya!" I call out and watch as she walks to the front door, pulls out her key, unlocks it and goes inside.

I sigh, putting the car in drive and turning towards the exit.

Apparently the Mikaelsons are so fancy that they have an entrance road and an exit road.

I turn on the high beams, just in case there's an animal further up on the road.

Something's on the side of the road.

It's not a something, it's a someone.

The someone turns to look in my direction, clearly surprised by the headlights.

It's Klaus Mikaelson.

I pull up next to him and roll down the passenger side window. He drops his hand from shielding his eyes.

"Caroline? What are you doing here?"

"I came to drop your sister off."

He shuts his eyes and lets out a breath, his head dropping back, a string of profanities spilling out of his mouth.

"She's home now?" He asks, finally looking at me again.

"Yes," I nod.

"Good."

Awkward silence.

For some reason, I feel like I should be very furious. I feel like I should have just kept driving and not have pulled over to talk to the guy who had hurt me.

"Where are you going?" I ask instead, because I obviously have no self control.

He frowns. "Shouldn't you be at a party or something?"

"You didn't answer my question," I shoot back, because he has no right to be questioning me. At least I don't think so.

He sighs, taking a hand out of his pocket to run it through his hair.

"I'm just headed into town."

"Walking? Don't you have a car?"

"It's currently…out of commission."

"Well…I can give you a ride?" I say, but it sounds more like a question than an offer.

He looks at me quizzically. "You're offering me a ride?"

"I just did, didn't I?"

He stays staring at me, like he can't believe I'm offering.

 _Did he think I was a bitch? He was walking, in freezing cold weather, late at night – why wouldn't I offer him a ride?_

He reaches out and opens the car door, then sits down in the passenger seat.

When he closes the door I roll up the window and he buckles up.

Unlike his sister, he doesn't go straight for the heater vents. He stays stock still in his seat, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Where to?" I ask, moving forward slowly.

"Just drop me off at town square," he says and I nod, pressing the gas pedal more.

The ride to town square started silent, and to be completely frank, very awkward. Klaus didn't move or speak, so I turned on the radio and put the music low, since putting it high seemed inappropriate.

As I was driving into town, I glanced over at Klaus. He was looking straight ahead, and I caught sight of something on his face.

I turn slightly to get a better look at him.

"Oh my god!" I gasp, realizing that the area around his left eye is slightly swollen and turning purple.

At my outburst, he turns to look at me, and I catch a glimpse of the side of his lip, which is busted open and crusted with dried blood. "Klaus, what the heck!"

We reach town square and I park on the side of the street near the park. I turn in my seat and completely focus on him. He's trying to get his seatbelt off, avoiding my gaze.

I reach out and take hold of his shoulder to get his attention. He winces, looking up at me all bewildered-like. I press my fingers into his shoulder more firmly and he winces again, shirking away from me.

"Bloody hell, Caroline!"

"Sorry," I lament automatically and pull my hand away. "What happened to you? Was this Tyler?"

He stays quiet and looks away from me.

I'm not having it.

"Do you need to go to the hospital? Why didn't you tell me? Were you just going to walk there from here?"

"Why do you ask so many fucking questions?" He growls, turning to me looking very annoyed. I swallow, refusing to show any fear.

"Because you look like shit and I'm worried about you." I only speak the truth.

He's breathing heavy, like he's having problems breathing or like he's run a marathon. His eyes set suddenly and he speaks again.

"Stay out of my goddamn business," he says and goes to open the door. But I'm quicker, and I lock it through my controls, effectively locking him in. He curses.

"Why are you so insistent!" He's yelling now, turning on me with all his fury. I have to admit, he's scary when he's mad. Especially with an almost black eye and a busted lip.

"Because you keep shutting me out! I'm offering to _help_ you, and all you're doing is yelling and growling at me!" If he thought I would be docile and meek then he was completely and utterly wrong.

That shuts him right the fuck up. He's looking at me like he's confused, which, I'm pretty sure he is.

So I sigh, close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Where are you going, Klaus?" I plead for him to answer. "If you need to go to the hospital, I could just take you."

"I'm not going to the hospital," he says, his voice low.

"Then where are you going?" I can feel the atmosphere in the car changing the more we speak. We aren't yelling any more, and he doesn't seem angry.

"I don't know," he says. "I don't know where I'm going."

He's very serious. I don't know if it's just the lighting, but I swear his eyes are glossy. His lips are pursed.

I catch my breath, taking in the beautiful man in front of me, one word coming to the forefront of my mind as I take in the expression on his face.

Broken.

Against better judgment, I can feel my heart ache for him.

Against better judgment, I ask him to come to my house.

And he says yes.

* * *

 **I am soososorry for not updating since Wednesday!**

 **You guys deserve a double update today, so I'll be posting Part 9 in a few hours ;)**


	9. Part 9

_To Feel - Part 9_

"Stay still," I mutter, dabbing at his lip with a water soaked cotton ball.

"It stings," he hisses, clenching his eyes shut as I dab some more. He's holding a bag of peas to his swollen eye.

"I know, but it needs to be cleaned," I say, focusing on my task.

When we got to my house I noticed that my mother's car wasn't parked out front. If she had been home I would have had to explain a lot, but she wasn't, so I was relieved for that. She had left a note on the refrigerator door saying that she was taking the night shift at the station and that she would be back in the morning by eight.

I got to work immediately, having Klaus sit at the kitchen table while I got everything I needed to fix him up.

I throw away the bloody cotton ball and grab a small piece of gauze, drying his skin and the last remaining drops of blood.

I apply some antiseptic cream and place a butterfly closure where the cut extends to the skin below his lip.

"All done," I say, and start throwing away bandage wrappers and closing the first aid kit. "Lift up," I say, tapping the the hand that's holding the bag of peas.

His eye opens and he lifts his hand away for me to see.

His skin is red, surely from the cold bag of peas. There's still some swelling, but it doesn't look as bad as it did before.

"Okay, keep that there for a few more minutes and then we'll switch bags," I say, thinking of the other two bags of peas we have in the freezer.

He nods, putting the bag back on his eye, sighing a little as he does.

"Okay, now let me see," I say, motioning to his shoulder.

"It's fine, really," he argues, but I'm not having it.

"The way you winced in the car when I touched your shoulder leads me to believe otherwise. Now, stop being difficult and lift up your arm as much as you can."

He narrows his one eye at me, but does as I ask. His arm doesn't go all the way up though, and he winces and stops half way.

I grab on to the edge of his shirt and start pulling it up, helping his arm out of the sleeve.

"If you wanted me shirtless, you could have just asked," he says. I glance over at him, and he's smirking.

I'm suddenly really angry.

"You're joking around right now? _Seriously?_ " I bite back.

The smirk drops off his face, his eyes lose their mischievous glint.

I stay staring at him for a few seconds, waiting for my bewilderment to ebb.

With a few breaths I'm feeling in control again, but I can still feel the anger burning in me.

I look back at his shoulder and my breath catches. There's a nasty purplish-black bruise already forming around his shoulder. I swallow, my throat suddenly dry.

Without another word I get up and head to the fridge, opening the freezer door and grab the other two bags of peas. So much for switching out the one on his eye for a new one.

I sit down next to him at the kitchen table and drop the bags of peas on the table, opening up the first aid kit once more and finding the roll of gauze.

"Drop that bag on the table," I say, pointing to the one he's holding to his face. He does as I say almost immediately. "Take off your shirt."

As he's doing that, I pick up a bag of peas and place it on his shoulder so that it's resting on his collar bone. "Hold this," I say, and he reaches up to keep it in place.

I stand up next to him and get to work on securing the bag with gauze. Once I feel it's not going to fall, I tie it off. "Is that too tight?"

"No, it's fine," he says. He's been looking at me the whole time I've been working, and it's starting to get on my nerves. I nod in acknowledgement and grab the other pea bag, placing it right on top of his shoulder. He doesn't have to hold it this time, so I get right to work on securing it.

"You're upset with me," he states just as I'm finishing up my bandaging.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" I ask, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're never like this," he starts. "You just seem like the kind of person who's always happy and positive, not curt and sarcastic."

I glance over at him as I tie off the bandage. He looks like he's deep in thought.

"Why are you helping me?" He suddenly asks.

Now he looks confused and curious.

"I shouldn't be helping you," I say, throwing the gauze roll into the first aid kit. "I shouldn't have offered you a ride. Hell, I shouldn't have even stopped when I saw you on the side of the road."

He winces a little, like I've hurt him. But he hides it quickly.

"Why are you helping me, Caroline?" He pushes, his teeth clenched.

I honestly have no idea. After all the terrible things he had said to me, why did I even bother?

"Because you need my help," I say. It's the best answer I can give him. It's the best answer I can give myself.

The realization doesn't surprise me, but it seems to surprise Klaus.

"Did you really mean everything you said?" I ask, unable to hold back.

That question had been bothering me for over a week.

Since the moment I had walked away from him, I had been analyzing every moment we had spent together – everything I had said and done, everything he had said and done.

And it just didn't seem to match up in the end. He had said that he was just putting in some effort so I wouldn't be an "unwilling body" when we did it, but it just didn't make sense.

The way he acted with me when he was "teaching" me things didn't match the personality of a person that was just in it to get with a virgin. He had plenty of opportunities where he could have taken advantage and just had his way with me, but he never did. He always took a step back, always made sure I was comfortable.

"No," he shakes his head. "I didn't mean any of it."

"Then why did you say it?"

He sighs, running his free hand through his hair. "Because I'm not a good person, Caroline. It was just a matter of time before you figured it out, and I didn't want to be waiting indefinitely for the other shoe to drop."

"What?" I'm so confused. "Why do you think you're a bad person? Is it because you've…been with a lot of girls from school already?"

He scoffs and lets out a rueful laugh. "I haven't slept with anyone in this town," he says, shaking his head. "Not for lack of propositions. And I've heard the rumors – it all started with that Tatia girl, and apparently her sister seemed to think it appropriate to also say she had been in bed with me."

"And Hayley?"

"I don't even know who that is."

"So it was all really just rumors?"

"All of it," he nods.

I can't help it – I laugh, resting my head in my hands. "That's so terrible."

When I look up at him, he's chuckling. "I never tried clarifying because – really, who would believe me? I also never thought it would be an issue."

"But wait – if that's not why you think you're a bad person, then why are you?"

"You don't give up, do you?"

"One of my many enduring qualities," I say, and he chuckles a little, but then gets serious.

"I carry a lot of baggage, Caroline. An insane amount that I wish upon no one else."

"That doesn't make you a bad person."

"You're right," he nods. "It doesn't," he says, but then seems a little hesitant, searching for something in my eyes before speaking again. "But wanting you does."

My breath hitches, his words unexpected.

"I don't understand."

"You remember when I asked you what I would get in return for doing you the favor of taking your virginity?"

"Yeah," I nod slowly. "You said that we'd see."

"I just said that so that I wouldn't sound like a total jerk. I knew exactly what I wanted."

 _Gulp._ "What did you want?"

"You," he answers without hesitation. "And not just in the physical sense."

"You mean you – I don't think I –"

"I didn't just want to have sex with you once, Caroline. That was the furthest thing from my mind when we first started – I swear I was going to take it slower, talk to you more. But then I asked you to kiss me, and that mucked up my whole going slow plan because… well, you're a really good kisser."

"I still don't get how this makes you a bad person?"

"Because I wanted a relationship with you, Caroline! And that would have been so bloody unfair to you because you either would have had to deal with my baggage, or I would have had to lie to you about it!"

 _Whoa, what._

"You wanted a relationship with me?"

"Yes, Caroline. That's what I've been trying to say."

"Do you still?" I ask, practically holding my breath.

He looks visibly taken aback, like he doesn't believe why I'm asking.

"Very much so, yes," he finally says. "But as I said, I wouldn't be any good for you."

He looks down at the table, breaking eye contact with me.

I stand up and take a step closer to him, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look up at me.

"You don't get to make that kind of decision for me."

I really want to kiss him, but it doesn't feel right in the moment. Instead I lean down and kiss his cheek, communicating my choice through my actions.

"You don't know what you're getting into," he says, sounding like he wants to mean it, but doesn't mean it completely. I pull away, but rest my forehead on his.

"I guess I'll find out eventually, won't I?"

His eyes clench shut and he purses his lips.

I know he's teetering on the edge of pushing me away and giving in.

 _Should I kiss him?_

I want to, but again, I feel like it would be forced.

I can feel the seconds ticking by, dragging on. Every second is another wasted, another where he could be convincing himself that I'm not worth it.

 _My words are clearly not getting through to him. Maybe my actions will._

I tilt my head forward slowly until our noses are touching, rubbing the side of my nose over the side of his. It's a feather light touch, but it feels so intimate.

I close my eyes, feeling him sigh and finally speak again.

"I guess you will."

We stay like that for a some time, just breathing and holding each other and occasionally moving so that our noses rub together or our cheeks touch.

After a while, though, I remember his eye and pull away reluctantly to grab the pack of peas he left on the table and press it to his swollen eye gently.

"How did all this happen, anyways?" I ask. "Was it Tyler?" I doubted it even when I asked.

He snorts, rolling his one good eye. "Tyler didn't even touch me."

"Then who did this?" I ask, genuinely concerned. I knew it hadn't been Tyler – his eye had yet to fully bruise and the cut on his lip looked relatively fresh. Not to mention that no tenth grader, not even a football player, could do that to a shoulder.

"It's part of the baggage I mentioned before," he says, looking away from me.

I want to push him, I do. But I can feel that the issue is bigger than me at the moment, and he probably won't tell me because of the whole _I'm bad for you_ theory he's formulated. So I decide to leave it alone.

 _For now._

"Why were you fighting with Tyler anyway?"

"He was just talking out of his arse," he shakes his head, still not looking at me.

"What was he saying?" I ask, tilting my head to see if I could make eye contact with him.

"Nothing remotely pleasant." He glances up at me but quickly glances away. I snatch up his chin again and force him to make eye contact.

"What was he saying, Klaus?"

He sighs, removing the pack of peas from his eye and setting it back down on the table. He reaches out to me, his hand resting on my hip.

"Love, I would prefer to not repeat what he said to you."

"Then paraphrase."

I appreciated the chivalry and everything, but I had a feeling this had to do with me.

"Fine," he starts. "The Lockwood boy was yammering on about how he got laid last weekend to Matthew. Matthew, to his credit, mentioned how you two recently broke up – something I did not know, mind you – and how he shouldn't be treating women as simply playthings. Tyler then said that you weren't so innocent either – that you had refused to sleep with him, and that it had only been a few weeks since your break up and he had already seen you with me a handful of times. He said that you had obviously done something to land me."

"At this point, Lockwood turns around and sees me there, clearly having heard his entire conversation. He said something about me being a rebound, and then asked if you were any good in bed. At least I think that's what he said, I was already tuning him out and lunging for him when he started speaking to me."

"Seriously?" Is all I can say, throwing my hands up. "What is his damage? We literally only dated for _a month!_ "

"Is he the reason why you wanted to lose your virginity?"

I sigh, feeling slightly embarrassed. I can feel my face heating up, and he can probably see it because the fluorescent lights in the kitchen have no mercy. "Yes."

"Caroline," he starts, and I can practically hear the lecture coming on. It's like Elena part two. "I am no one to tell you what to do and what not to do with your body. But, why didn't you just wait for someone else to come along? The right guy? Why go out and ask someone? Why me?"

"As you probably noticed, I'm not the most patient person in the world," I say and let out a short laugh, trying to dissolve the tension.

He smiles, but stays quiet, his thumb rubbing circles into my sweater. I know it's meant to be a reassuring motion.

"I guess I was just hurt and… insecure about it. So I just made a quick decision. As for why you?" I shrug. "I saw you, and decided it would be you."

"Even knowing my supposed reputation?"

I shake my head. "I found out about that later."

"So if I hadn't happened to have been there when you made this decision, who would you have gone with?"

I draw a blank. "I don't know. I hadn't really had anyone in mind beforehand. Maybe I would have just let it drop and not done anything about it."

"Or maybe you would have found someone else," he still has a small smile on his face, but it looks still and his voice sounds empty.

"Maybe," I say, but it comes out as a whisper. "But I'm glad you were there. I'm glad I picked you."

His lips turn up a little, and he looks genuinely pleased with my answer.

"I'm glad you picked me, too."

* * *

 **As promised, a double update. I hope you liked it :)**

 **Next chapter - a much requested Klaus POV.**


	10. Part 10

_To Feel - Part 10 (Klaus POV)_

I can't place the scent, can't give it a name. It isn't vanilla or lavender or coconut or strawberry.

It's sweet, but not sickeningly sweet.

It's her.

I watch her as she sleeps. I know it's creepy and all, but I can't sleep and I can't help it.

She's snuggled under her duvet, her body turned her face me, her right hand clutching the edge of her pillow.

She looks absolutely surreal in the dim light, the darkness making her practically glow. Her hair looks silvery, her skin milky white.

I swallow and clench my hands into fists, my fingers inching to reach out and touch her.

 _How can this be fucking real?_

This was the last thing I expected to come out of today.

I had woken up and gone to school to face another day of avoiding Caroline. Everything had been going steady – the same as the last week and half.

Then while in the locker room before gym, Tyler Lockwood had gone ahead and opened his mouth.

And I had pounded on him for it.

Then Caroline was there, standing in the middle of the hallway in her short skirt and bouncy pony tail, looking like something straight out of a fantasy I never thought I would have.

 _Fuck._

But she was staring because I had almost pounded the living shit out of her ex right in front of her.

And then I was turning away from her, following Coach Tanner to the principle's office.

I was questioned as to what happened – I told them I punched Lockwood for talking indecently about a friend. Apparently, that wasn't enough justification for my actions and I was sent home for the rest of the day, as well as assigned detention for the next three weeks.

I reach up to touch my eye, checking the swelling. It's gone down, but it'll definitely bruise.

 _Fucking Lockwood._

I sigh, running a hand through my hair, staring up at the ceiling.

I feel a weight on my right shoulder and I look down to see Caroline's hand resting there. One glance at her and I can tell she's still sleeping, her breath still shallow, her features still relaxed.

I reach up and take her hand into mine, her small fingers warm against my palm.

What I've done to deserve this, I have no idea.

At a glance, Caroline is the all-American girl; she's a cheerleader, she's involved, she's popular and beautiful. If Lockwood weren't such a wanker, they'd be the perfect couple (cheerleader and the football player and all that jazz).

I'm an outcast, practically a social pariah. Sure, it seemed as though I was desired among the female population. But none of those girls ever really approached me.

Well, Tatia had approached me. Drunk.

 _If Tatia had never started that rumor, would all the other rumors have spread? Would Caroline and I have fought? Would we have even met?_

I sigh, giving Caroline's fingers a gentle squeeze, the weight of her hand reassuring me.

There was no point in thinking of the "what ifs" when we were in the now.

A now where I had the chance with this beautiful girl, who I thought would never even spare me a moment's glance.

To say that I had been harboring a crush on her would be accurate.

The first time I saw her was in art history. She had rushed into class a minute before the late bell, and I had been sitting in the back. I watched as she looked around the room before settling on a desk at the front of the class.

I can't recall if it was her face or her hair or her body, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her most of the period.

The second time I saw her was when I picked my sister up from cheerleading practice. I had been seriously resenting Rebekah for her sudden interest in the sport (which lead to me being her designated chauffeur after practice) up until I saw Caroline stretching on the grass with her brunette friend.

So I had gotten the pleasure of seeing her in her tiny shorts and tank tops almost every day for the past couple of weeks.

Never _in my life_ did I think I would have a cheerleader fantasy.

 _Well, right now isn't a very good time to think of those fantasies._

I adjust myself and try to think of anything else besides the beautiful girl to my right.

She's amazed me with with her kindness and ability to forgive. Like I said, I never thought this was how my day would end.

She could have easily not stopped when she saw me on the side of the road. Even if she would have stopped, she didn't have to give me a ride back into town, much less bring me to her home and care for me, give me a place to sleep.

I wasn't planning on staying the night, but Caroline had been adamant on me staying.

She wasn't forcing me to stay, but she pled for me to and I just couldn't bring myself to say no to her.

When she was satisfied with my healing process, she had led me up to her room and started rummaging through drawers and closets, finally throwing me a t-shirt and sweatpants, explaining that they were her father's.

She disappeared into the bathroom to change into her pajamas, leaving me in her room to change.

When she walked back out wearing pink polka-dot pants and a pink baseball t-shirt which I'm sure was supposed to look _that_ good on her.

She had washed off all her make-up. Today she had been wearing more of it than usual, for the game, I supposed.

She looked different, but beautiful all the same.

"There's a blue tooth brush in the bathroom. It's new," she said, going to her bed to pull back the duvet and adjust the pillows.

I nodded and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

I walked back out and turned off the light, looking down at Caroline who looked like she was ready to knock out.

She pulled the covers back on one side of the bed.

"Come on," she coaxed, tapping the bed, beaconing me over.

"I could just take the couch," I had offered.

"That would mean that I would have to get up and set up the couch for you. No, get in here." Her tone was serious and slightly annoyed, but I could see a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, so I knew I hadn't really annoyed her.

Nonetheless, I walked towards her and climbed in, leaving some space between us.

I expected nothing out of this.

From what I could tell, we had "made up". Which meant that we were on speaking terms again.

 _The standing of our physical relationship?_

I had wanted to kiss her when she had leaned in and touched her nose to mine, but it didn't feel right. I feel as though she's the one that has to kiss me when she feels comfortable with it.

But how would I know, I've never been in a relationship. I've never fought with anyone and made up.

I've never even had sex.

* * *

 ***hides in pillow fortress in preparation for onslaught of reviews***


	11. Part 11

**I am literally so blown away by the response to the last chapter - aside from it being the most reviewed chapter yet, all comments were positive and enthusiastic (I had literally been so scared to take the virgin Klaus direction with this story).**

 **The song** ** _Wet Dreamz_** **by J Cole inspired this story from the get go, a fact I've been waiting to share with you guys since the beginning, but I didn't want to ruin the plot twist.**

 **I have one more plot twist planned (so far), one which I hinted at in Chapter 10 ;)**

 **That's enough from me - happy reading!**

* * *

 _To Feel - Part 11_

I was equal parts giddy and nervous when I pulled into the school parking lot on Monday.

I hadn't seen Klaus since I fell asleep next to him on Friday night. When I woke up on Saturday morning, it took me a second to remember that he had gone to bed with me. But he was nowhere to be seen.

I had gotten up and twisted my hair up into a bun, walking out of my room in search of him. He wasn't in the bathroom or in the hallways. I could smell something cooking, so I went down to the kitchen.

And there was my mom.

"Good morning, Care," she had said, smiling over her shoulder as she poked at the breakfast sausages.

"Morning, mom," I had said, trying to sound as casual as possible, but feeling my face pale and my stomach drop.

"How was the game?" She asked, turning back to her cooking. I take the chance to quickly glance around – no Klaus in sight.

"It was good. We won."

"That's good. Did you go out to celebrate?"

"Uh, no." He wasn't in the living room or in the laundry room. "I was kind of exhausted so I just came home, dropped a friend off at her house on my way here."

"Elena?"

"No, Rebekah Mikaelson."

I could have _sworn_ I saw my mom tense up. But it only lasted a second, so I couldn't be sure.

"Oh, she's new in town, right?" Her voice sounded normal enough.

"Yeah, her family moved here from England a few months ago."

"Well," she turns around to serve the sausages on our plates. "It's great that she's already making friends."

"Yeah," I nod and sit down to have breakfast.

We talk about some general topics while we eat – mom's work, my school and cheerleading, plans for Thanksgiving break. All the while, I'm careful with what I say, and I keep a close eye on my mom's demeanor. She seems normal.

By the time we've done the dishes and we split up into our rooms to get ready for the day, I've figured that Klaus was able to get out of the house before my mom got home.

My suspicions are confirmed when I turn on my bathroom light and find the clothes I lent him folded neatly on the counter, a small note laying on top of them.

 _Thank you for your hospitality,_

 _K_

At first, I couldn't stop smiling at it. Honestly, since I hadn't seen him and there was no trace of him when I woke up, I had reached the conclusion that I had probably made the whole thing up.

But the note had confirmed otherwise.

As the weekend dragged on though, the note made me anxious.

 _Had he left early in fear of getting in caught, or had he just not wanted to deal with me in the morning?_

 _"Thank you for your hospitality"? That was all he had to say? Why couldn't he have written something else, something a little more personal?  
Why just sign it with a K? Why not his whole name?_

I had talked myself into believing that he wanted nothing to do with me.

I then talked myself back into believing that he actually wanted a relationship with me.

So now, Monday morning, I had no idea what to believe. I just hoped for the best.

I was on edge all day, looking for Klaus around every corner.

I didn't see him until Art.

I was sitting at the front of the class, my usual seat, when he walked in. He glanced at me, gave me a barely there smile, then walked to the back of class and sat in his usual seat.

My face was burning. I felt embarrassed and uncertain and confused and slightly angry.

Class went on as usual. When the bell rang, I got up and picked up my things, heading out of the class without looking back.

I didn't expect for someone to grab my elbow when I was halfway down the hallway. I certainly didn't expect it to turn around and see Klaus. But there he was.

"Are you alright, love?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?" I asked, turning back to keep walking. He was right beside me of course, walking in the same direction although I knew he was supposed to be walking the other way.

"I'm alright," he answers. I don't look at him but by his tone I can tell he's slightly confused. About what, I'm not sure. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I said I was, didn't I?" I stopped at my locker, abruptly cutting him off. He stands by me while I scroll in my combination.

"You did," I can see him staring down at me from my peripheral. I drop off my Art History book and exchange it for my English textbook and novel. We're reading Macbeth.

I close my locker and turn to him. He hasn't said anything, he's just staring.

"Did y-" The late bell rings, cutting him off from whatever he's about to say.

"I have to get to class," I say and try to get around him. But he grabs me by the arm and stops me, forcing me to look back up at him.

"Will you meet me at the White Oak after school today?"

That was the last thing I expected him to say. _What was he getting at?_

"Blink twice for yes," he says, sounding a little…desperate?

I can't help but smile, remembering the time when I had said something similar.

I blink twice and he nods, letting go of me.

"See you then," he says, and then he's gone, leaving me much more confused than I was before.

* * *

The way I see it, one of two things can happen.

One, he can tell me that he changed his mind and that he doesn't want a relationship with me for any number of reasons.

Or two, he'll tell me that he's still interested in me.

I'm really, _really_ hoping for the latter as I walked to the White Oak tree after school. I've already changed into my practice clothes since I'll have to probably run over there after I talk with Klaus.

He's there, leaning against the side of the tree, his hands shoved into his coat pockets.

When he sees me he pushes away from the tree and stands straight. I walked right up to him, stopping a few feet away.

Neither of us says anything for a while, and I wonder whether I should say something or wait for him to speak.

"Did you change your mind?" He suddenly asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"About what?"

"About me," he shrugs. He looks cool, collected, serious. Like nothing can affect him.

I squint, staring straight into his eyes, looking for cracks in his armor.

It takes me a while to speak. I know the answer, but I'm afraid to say it.

 _Why was this so much easier Friday night? Why is it so hard now?_

"No, not at all."

His reaction is unexpected.

He lets out a sigh, his eyes turn warm, and he reaches out to me, pulling me into his chest.

"Good," I hear him say, his chest rumbling as he speaks. The vibrations soothe me and I close my eyes, willing myself to react.

"You didn't change your mind about me?" I ask, tentatively wrapping my arms around his waist.

"No," he says, sounding appalled. He pulls away a little, enough so that we can look each other in the eyes. "Why would you think that?"

"It's just-" I take in a deep breath and let it out, working up the nerve to tell him. Here in his arms, all my worries seem ridiculous to admit out loud. "It's just that the note you left was so ambiguous that I didn't know what to make of it – like, you're welcome and everything, but was that all you had to say? And then today!" I can feel myself getting exasperated. I scoff. "Today you barely even looked at me so I thought that you had changed your mind and wanted nothing to do with me."

"Breathe sweetheart," he says when I finish, a small smile on his lips. I take in an exaggerated breath and let it out. He chuckles, his amusement evident.

"The note I left you was ambiguous because I didn't want you getting into too much trouble with your mother if she found it before you," he explains, but I still don't get it. He continues. "I wanted to explain in the note that I had to leave early because I didn't want to get caught by your mother. I wanted to leave my number, tell you that I would miss you and that I would see you Monday. But imagine if your mother found a note with all that incriminating information on top of a pile of men's clothing?"

I wince, imagining the scenario.

He laughs at my expression, his arms tightening around me. "So you see – I still wanted to leave something, but not so much that you would have some explaining to do if your mum saw it first."

"Smart," I commended. What he was saying made perfect sense.

"As for today," he starts, reaching up to run his thumb over my cold cheek. "Although we said that we would give this relationship a try, I didn't know whether you wanted to show it or not. If you want to keep this a secret, it's fine with me."

My heart aches at his words. I reach up and loop my arms around his neck, getting up on my tippy toes to press my forehead to his.

"I don't want to keep this a secret," I say, running my fingers through the short hair on the back of his head. "Don't ever think that, please."

"Okay," he nods slightly, our noses rubbing against one another. I close my eyes, lost in the sensation of his skin against mine.

"Good," I say, tightening my hold on him as he does the same.

We stay like that for some time, both of us now immune to the chilling November air as we bask in our warm embrace.

* * *

 **A bit of angst to keep things interesting, and of course some fluff cuz you know me.**

 **I haven't written the next chapter, so I apologize in advance if I take a few days to update.**

 **And again, thank you so much for your reviews :)**


	12. Part 12

_To Feel - Part 12_

When the lunch bells rings the next day, I pack up my bag and head to my locker to grab my lunch and books.

I walk a little slower than usual to the cafeteria – not because I'm nervous or anything.

Well, maybe I am a little nervous. More excited than anything, but nervous nonetheless.

Elena is waiting for me at the cafeteria doors, just like she does everyday. I take a deep breath, ready to tell her.

"Hey," she greets me and turns to walk with me into the cafeteria.

"Wait, Elena," I say, reaching out and grabbing her arm.

She turns to look at me. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I nod. "I just wanted to let you know I won't be having lunch with you guys today."

"Oh, okay," she nods. "Going to the library to finish up a paper or something?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm having lunch with Klaus," I say and wait for her reaction.

She merely lifts her eyebrows at me. "Really?"

"Yeah," I say. "We're kind of…dating."

She blinks. "Really?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, really Elena."

"Sorry, I just-" she sighs, seemingly trying to get her thoughts together. "I didn't know you two had gotten so serious."

"Yeah, there's been a lot going on," I muttered. "I'll tell you about it sometime? We haven't gotten a chance to talk much the last couple of weeks."

"I can see I missed out on a lot," she says, looking over my shoulder. I turn my head to see what she's looking at, catching a glimpse of Klaus leaning against one of the cafeteria columns, waiting for me.

"You have no idea," I say, turning back to her. "Soon, okay?"

She nods and give me a small smile to she me we're okay. "Soon."

We hug for a couple of seconds before we pull away. I watch as Elena walks towards our usual table before turning to face Klaus. He smiles a little, but I can see it's forced.

Even after our talk yesterday, I know we still have a long way to go before we can trust each other unconditionally. My little chat with Elena just now probably has him on edge.

I smile brightly at him as I walk in his direction, hoping to appease him. His own smile widens, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

When I'm close enough, a get up on my tippy toes and kiss him on the cheek.

"Hi."

"Hello, love," he's smiling down at me, genuine and beautiful.

"How's your day been?"

I hadn't seen him since yesterday. After our talk, and had reluctantly had to leave, not wanting to be late to practice. He had let me go with a quick peck on lips. I had promised that we would have lunch together today, to prove I wasn't hiding.

"Same as everyday," he shrugs. "But it just got better."

I feel my cheeks heat up at his comment, and I hear him chuckle at my response.

"Come on," he says, reaching out to lace his fingers through mine. "Where do you want to sit."

"Where do you usually sit?" I ask. He smiles, pushing off the wall and giving my hand a gentle tug, signaling for me to follow him.

I focus on walking and not the way people are looking at us as we pass by tables.

I realize this is the first time Klaus and I have held hands.

I remember being so nervous to hold Tyler's hand the first time. We did it often – walking down the halls together, hanging out with friends at parties or after games. It was our first half way intimate touch. It had always felt like something we had to do. At least for me.

"What's got you thinking so hard?"

I glance up at Klaus, who's looking at me with a bemused glint in his eyes. We've seemed to reach the table where he has lunch.

"We just held hands," I say, looking down at our joined hands.

He chuckles, bring my hand up to his mouth so he could drop a kiss on my knuckles. "Yes, we just did."

I sat down, Klaus following soon after.

"Everyone saw us holding hands," I continue.

"Yes," Klaus nods carefully, his expression falling a little. "They did."

"Which means that every girl that says they've slept with you will know about it by the end of the day," I smirk a little, opening my bag and pulling out my sandwich.

"I suppose so," he muses, but I can still hear the confusion behind his tone.

"Which means they'll know that you're all mine," I smile, grabbing one half of my sandwich and taking a bite.

When Klaus doesn't respond I look over at him. He's looking at me with some weird look in his eyes, a smirk plastered to his lips.

"What?"

He lets out a single laugh, shaking his head, pulling out his own sandwich.

"And here you hand me thinking you were a sweet, innocent girl, when in reality you're a possessive little minx."

I laugh. "Sweet, innocent, and possessive, yeah. I don't know about the minx part," I say, shaking my head and taking another bite of my sandwich.

I feel his hand on my hip, and then I'm sliding down the bench. He's pulled me closer so that there's barely any space between us. He drops his head so that his lips are right next to my ear. "Oh, but you are. You just haven't had a chance to let it out yet."

He presses a quick kiss to my cheek and then pulls away, smirking before taking a bite of his sandwich.

I swallow.

"When will I get the chance?"

He's quiet, so I look over at him. He's stopped chewing, and he's looking over at me, slightly shocked.

"When do you want the chance?" He asks.

"Today?" I say, but it sounds more like a question than a statement. "Will you come over after school?"

He's still looking at me, still shocked. He puts his sandwich down, wiping his fingers on his napkin before reaching up to cup my cheek.

"Caroline," he starts. "I don't want you to feel in any way pressured to do something you don't want to please me."

I frown. "I don't feel pressured," I say, shaking my head.

"I'm telling you that if our…physical relationship doesn't move forward as quickly as it had been before, I'm fine with it."

I chuckle, shaking my head again.

How I ever believed Klaus didn't care about me was beyond me. He was always taking measures to make sure I was comfortable, that I felt okay with whatever we were doing. That I usually was the one initiating everything.

I reached up, cupping his cheek just like he was doing to me.

"I've never felt pressured with you, Klaus. Everything I've done, I've wanted to do," I say. In reality, all we only ever did was kiss, rather haughtily with I do say so myself.

Thinking of kissing him makes me look down at his lips. Those plump, full raspberry lips.

 _God, I've never seen anyone with those lips before._

"I want to kiss you," I say before I have a chance to filter. But I can't bring myself to care. I do want to kiss him.

He takes in a breath. "You can kiss me whenever you want, Caroline."

I swallow, ready to do just that.

I wet my lips and I see him swallow, his breath shallow, his jaw doing that…thing.

"Come to my house after school."

"Huh?" He asks, sounding dazed.

It gives me a second to pull away and compose myself. "Come to my house after school," I repeat.

He blinks at me, then narrows his eyes.

"I know what you're doing," he says.

Of course he does.

"What are you going to do about it?" I ask, quirking a brow at him.

His eyes remain narrowed, but his lips quirk up into a smirk. A deliciously, devilish smirk that turns my insides into molten lava. I shiver, the feeling completely foreign. He's smirk grows.

"I guess you'll find out later," he says, turning back to his sandwich, seemingly unaffected.

I blink and swallow, trying to pinpoint the moment when he had turned the tables.

* * *

 **(: My New Years resolution is to complete all of my fics by the end of the year :)**

 **(; And since I know you guys love Klaus POVs, next chapter will be from his perspective ;)**


End file.
